Breezehome
by lazywriter123
Summary: Tami is a girl who's down on her luck, when the future dragonborn suddenly needs someone to upkeep her new home in Whiterun. A friendship starts and so does Tami's story while hearing all the stories of her new employer all the people she will meet and the adventure she will face as the dragonborn's new Housekeeper, this was the last thing she thought when she signed up for work.


**Hey everyone, So this is an idea I had floating in my head for awhile. For the last few years since the Elder Scrolls: Skyrim I have been playing it forever and I'm still playing and finding new things as well as trying out mods that either make me laugh and enjoy the game even more.**

**This is basically inspired from all my adventuring in the Provence of Skyrim as well as some of the mods that I have tried and love using, and I'm so excited for the Elder Scrolls Online that is coming out this year :D **

**Quick note: The series of events in Skyrim (the main quest) will be slightly different in how it starts. So for now, that has not happened yet.**

**I even made Skyrim drink coasters recently...I know I'm addicted.**

**Anyway, sit back and enjoy**

**I don't own Skyrim or any of the Elder Scrolls Video games, and anything affiliated with the franchise. **

Tami sighed heavily as she sat in the Bannered Mare near the large fireplace at the center of the cozy tavern. It was nightfall so the usual patrons were coming in for drinks and relaxation after working in the marketplace and stalls scattered about the city.

She recently counted her coin and discovered with a long and tired sigh that she only had enough for about three nights at the inn. she sat back in her seat and though about her options at this point. Tami was originally from Riften, a rundown skeever-hole of a city and she was once one of the children in the Honorfell Orphanage. She was finally old enough to leave a few years ago and couldn't be happier that she was free from the horrible caregiver Grelod.

When she left, she went to Shor's Stone and worked for a while as a miner to get some money, so she can move to Whiterun and start her own small business in the market place. She had a passion for making potions and enchanting. The owners of Elgrim's Elixars a small shop in the city, who were very kind, trained her in basic potion making as well as gave her books to teach her about magic when she was a child on days when she had no chores to do at the orphanage.

The mine provided good pay for a while until a huge infestation of spiders took over the mine. With no work and more importantly no pay, she had so venture onward since there were not that many towns or farms in the region that were hiring. She didn't want to go back to Riften, so she decided to leave the Rift region entirely.

Eventually after months of travel, doing manual labor for a nights stay at the inns along the road and saving up for a market stall, she finally found herself in the city of Whiterun.

She had never been there before and the surrounding open plains, roaming mammoths, giants, and the warm sunshine was a welcome change. Yet when she got to the city, things did not go as planned.

To start her business, which in her case was selling potions and small enchanted trinkets was met with major setbacks. The cost for a enchanting table, a stall, a potion table and many other things she needed, was beyond what she could afford. For now her dream would have to wait and even worse, almost nobody was looking for a worker. She asked around many of the farms, small businesses and taverns, yet no one could afford to hire her they already had all the people they needed.

Now she was living on what little coin she had, she couldn't go back to Riften and her options were fading. She thought about leaving to another city or find a small town to work in one of the taverns for a long period of time, but she hated the idea of leaving Whiterun so soon. She really loved the city and the rolling, sunlit hills.

Hulda, who shows pity for Tami, gave her decent discount to stay at the inn until she figured out what to do. Still time was running out before she would be broke and homeless.

Tami sat around the warm fire and was given some mead to drink and grilled salmon with cooked leaks.

The bard was playing a melodious yet quiet tune on his lute and the rest of the patrols quieted to enjoy the silent company and music.

Suddenly, a lone figure came through the door. The patrols looked over and saw a woman wearing a hood with leather and steel armor. She sat at the bar and Hulda served her a tall glass of ale and beef stew with a crème treat for dessert.

"Boy you are hungry I see" joked Hulda. The woman smiled, "Yes, I was out taking care of some of the bandit hideouts for the Jarl, those bounty letters are piling up. There was one camp in the mountain just east of here that was swarming with bandits and trained dogs. I could use a pint of ale after that" replied the stranger.

"I can see that, I heard that you recently got the deed for the house just up the road, breezehome."

The stranger nodded, "Yes, its completely furnished and cleaned up, yet I have a problem."

Tami listened to the conversation, though it wasn't any of her business, she was curious of who was the stranger. She had never seen her around the city before, despite she was only there for a few months.

"Well, the house came with the housecarl, Lydia, and I need her with some traveling I'm going to be doing but that leaves my house unattended. You know of any workers or maids that are hirable."

Hulda looked over at Tami and had a warm smile, "It just so happens that I know someone who really needs work, she sitting right behind you."

The stranger turned and looked at Tami. Tami stood up and smiled politely, "I would be willing to do any house work you need."

The woman took of her hood and Tami noticed that she was a Breton, with long brown hair and green eyes.

She looked over Tami for a long moment and then smiled, "Sure I think you'll just the person for the job."

Tami was overjoyed, finally her luck was turning around. It may not be her own business or market stall, but it was a chance to earn enough coin and have a place to stay.

The Breton woman walked with Tami to the modest but cozy house, Breezehome.

When she opened the door for her, Tami was in awe.

The house was beautiful, with a large fire in the center with a cooking pot, chairs and comfortable furnishings about, a full pantry of local produce and fresh meat, there were several small rooms two were bedrooms and some had academy stations and even some weapon racks. There was also some bookcases that were bursting with spell books, texts on local history as well as stories of battles and magical history.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to be able to work and stay in a house like this.

"There is a spare bedroom upstairs, it's only a ladder up there so mind yourself. The room is usually for my housecarl but since she usually accompanies me on my travels you can use it. I'm currently renovating the house a bit, I'll be adding another room just for you as soon as I get all the tools I need."

The woman gave Tami a short tour of the house and then afterwards, had her sit down at the small table next to the fireplace near the entrance of the house.

"So while you're here, there are several duties you must upkeep. First, keep the place clean and tidy, I work like all my books organized as well as all my weapons and shields cleaned too. Stock up the pantry when its low I'll leave enough coin for food and supplies. The market place has several stalls which usually delivers food to the house just hand them the appropriate pay. Also, make sure there's always plenty of cropped wood at the side house for the fire. Next, when I'm here you will cook my meals and do as I ask. Finally, be very careful with the weapons and spell books around the house they are very powerful and very dangerous. So mind yourself or you'll end up losing a limb or two."

Tami nodded, she had no intention of messing around with the various weapons on the walls, she never even held a blade in all her short life.

Yet a few of them were very curious, some looked very ancient, and others looked...odd.

"Thank you so much for taking me in, I promise not to be too much trouble and take care of the house."

The woman smiled, "Prefect, just what I wanted to hear" she looked over the weapons Tami was eyeing briefly.

"Curious?"

Tami looked up and nodded quietly. The woman stood up, "First, just for the sake of being polite, don't call me ma'am or master just because you're my servant. Call me Rose."

Tami nodded again, a rather unusual name for around here.

Rose picked up the bizarre staff from the rack. It looked like it had a face on it.

"What's that one?"

"This is the Wabbajack, a very...unique artifact." she said with smirk.

Tami blinked, curious but a little uneasy, she walked towards her and observed the object but not touching it, "Where did you find it?"

"I got it from the Dedric Prince of Madness."

Tami leapt back, and started at the staff with horror, Rose laughed and put the item back on the rack, "Oh I couldn't resist, your reaction was perfect."

Tami huffed, slightly irritated but also amused, "It is seriously from one of the princes?"

"Absolutely, let me tell you, I never expected to get a rare artifact after dealing with him."

"I can only imagine what he is like...besides the obvious mad part."

Rose laughed, "Oh of course, still he is not as bad as some of the ones I met, he is more...carefree in a demented and absurd way."

They laughed and talked for a while until the door opened and the housecarl, Lydia came inside.

"Ah Lydia, your finally here, I would like you to meet the new housekeeper, Tami " asked Rose as she stood up.

Lydia smiled politely, "Welcome, I hope you will be happy living and working here, I apologize for sounding rushed, but if we are to get to the Winterhold college in two days, we must leave tonight."

"Oh yes you are right, I found you at just the right time Tami. I have to leave for the mages college, I plan to become more skilled in the arcane arts" said Rose as she got up to change in the room upstairs.

"Tami hand me my fur and leather armor from the chest in the other room" said Rose.

She quickly went to the chest and grabbed the armor.

It took a half an hour for Rose to be completely suited up and her backpack full of necessary potions, fur armor for the cold climate in Winterhold and other supples, even some a set of arrows for a ebony bow she had strapped to her back.

Rose grabbed her iron helmet the slapped it on her head with a clang noise. Tami giggled a bit.

"Oh you think that's funny you should see the steel ones, that will leave a whelp on my head. Come Lydia were off to Winterhold."

Lydia got her sword ready and with short laugh and grin they left the house and ran out of the gates of Whiterun. As Tami watched them leave from the door, she could hear Rose yelling, "Remember what to do Tami, don't let me down."

Tami couldn't help but burst out laughing. Yet as she closed the door, she heard a strange sound.

From miles away, she could heard a distant yet loud roar. It was unlike anything she has ever heard before.

"It may be one of the saber cats or mammoths" she said to herself. She closed and locked the door for the night, she had to get some sleep, she had a lot of work ahead of her.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
